kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Raden Tidat Lona
Raden Tidat Lona Is the younger sister of Raden Tidat Jihan, successor of her country and throne of Tidat, and currently an ally of''' Kenichi Shirahama. Appearance Lona is a young woman of average height with long wavy black hair in a pony-tail with dreadlocks that frame her face down to her shoulders violet eyes and dark tan skin and a fairly endowed figure. She wears a revealing Tidat outfit that exposes her backside and some of her lower back along with some of her legs, sleeve guards, knives on her hips and a cape over her shoulders. Like her brother, she wears some jewellery, such as earrings and a decorative headband. Personality Despite her status as princess of her kingdom, unlike her brother, Lona is a very modest, honest, respectful, and kind woman who does not demand any specific respect from others, such as telling '''Batouan that it's alright if Sakaki and Kenichi do not bow in her presence. She cares very much for her kingdom and her subordinates, such as Sham whom she treats like a little sister. Though she's calm most the time, she has shown to relatively laid back with a sense of humour. Lona doesn't seem to have problems bathing naked in a forest or even if males see her, such as keeping her cool when Kenichi accidentally saw her naked and didn't act surprised and knew he looked accidentally only wanting to speak with her. As a princess of her country, she deeply loves her country, going as far as to help take down [Silkwat Jenazad due to his corruption and help avenge her brother, showing that deep down, she loves her brother very much despite what he's done in the past. Despite being royalty, she is not above bowing before those beneath her, such as gaining Kenichi's and Sakaki's trust by bowing before them and swearing loyalty to the two. With her family, she loves them just as much. She loves her brother Jihan very much, such as holding no hatred towards Kenichi for defeating him and knows he tried to save his life from the snow storm and is aware of Jenazad killing him. She even wishes to avenge him for his sake and was very happy and relieved to see him alive and how he saved her life. Despite her hatred towards Jenazad, even she bowed to mourn his passing. It's shown that Lona has developed an immense crush on Akira Hongō despite the age difference. As she becomes impressed by his abilities in fight and even blushed in amazement by how well he's fighting against Jenazad. She was also horrified and was deeply devastated by his presumed death at the hands of Jenazad and was greatly relieved that he survived and worried over his condition after he won. Skills Despite being a princess, Lona has considerable skills in weaponry, such as being able to hold her own against multiple opponents and, like her brother and other people of her country, she is able to use''' Pencak Silat'. Due to her status as princess of Tidat, Lona has some leadership skills, however, she has no control over the government of her country due to her young age and how the army says she's nothing compared to her brother Jihan. History At some point, Lona was princess of her kingdom and heard of her brothers death at the hands of Kenichi, however, she knew it was Jenazad's doing. Since then she prepared for getting her revenge against him and stop him from destroying the kingdom of Tidat. 'Plot Overview' 'The Tidat Kingdom Arc When Kenichi and '''Sakaki arrive in Tidat, Sham goes to follow them and lead them to their castle. Kenichi recognizes the little girl due to him remembering she served Jihan before. When Batouan fights them, Lona tells them to stop. She introduces herself and offers to work together with them to take down Jenazad and save Miu. Sakaki, rather sceptical, demands she prove herself despite Kenichi stating she doesn't need to. Regardless, she explains Jenazads background and how evil he is. After telling them about Jenazad, Lona bows before the two and swears loyalty and states she won't try to succeed in the thrown of her kingdom. Sakaki agrees, much to her happiness and they set out to find Jenazad and Miu. After gaining word of where Jenazad is on his homeland, they set out their with the assistance of John, a computer genius, but arrive their too late. She later finds out there's a bounty on her head to silence her by Jenazad. After helping fight off Jenazad's (and her countries) men, and having word of Kenichi kidnapped by Jenazad with Miu, they head out to find them and arrive at Jenazad's base to help. The reunite with Kenichi and all go out to watch Hongō fight Jenazad. As Jenazad's face is shown, he tells Kenichi and Sakaki about how his face hasn't changed since the late Tidat books she once read. She later screams in disbelief when Hongō is killed by Jenazad and mourns his death. After Hongō regains consciousness and finally defeats and kills Jenazad, Lona is shocked by his death and bows before him over his passing and witnesses the Tidat army arrive. She tells them to stand down, but they ignore her stating she's only a princess and doesn't have the same power her brother has. Just as Batouan tells her to stand down, she asks Jihan to give her strength and walks towards the army while dropping her weapons shouting what good will come of killing fellow countrymen stating now the darkness Jenazad had is gone and Tidat is free of him. General Gaja ignores her and tells them to fire at her, but Sakaki and Hongō save her. Just as the army takes aim at everyone, they are all saved by the arrival of Hayato Fūrinji and Jihan and stops the army. The sight of her presumed deceased brother makes her very happy and overjoyed and the two reunite with one another and Jihan apologizes for the trouble he's caused her. They go to the palace where Lona is surprised how much her brother has changed into a better person. She thanks Kenichi and the others by bowing before them with her brother. She goes to thank Hongō for defeated Jenazad but he leaves by helicopter and only looks back at her before he leaves and she silently thanks him. Epilogue In the epilogue, Lona and her brother go to visit Japan, where Lona bashfully wonders about Hongō's whereabouts. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Tidat Royal Family Category:Pencak Silat Users Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Indonesian characters